Married Madness
by megmeg999
Summary: Blossom and Butch seem to have the perfect marriage. But after a series of troublesome events, can they reconcile enough to save their marriage? Rated M just in case-later chapters. Odd Pairs! Parings: BlossxButch, BubxBoom, BCxMitch. Brick ALONE D: RxR!
1. Chapter 1

The smell of citrus, cheap fragrances, and alcohol were heavily perfuming the upscale city apartment. Loud music and dimmed lights, accented by blue and black spotlights waving around erratically gave the living room an erotic feel; which was just what the doctor had ordered for this bachelor party.

"So how does it feel?" Butch inquired as he sipped his coke and rum. "To know in less than eighteen hours you're gonna be makin' that _long_ walk down the aisle? Scared, man?"

Boomer contemplated that a moment as he sipped his own drink. "Surprisingly no, which I honestly thought I would."

"No surprise, really. You've been dating Bubs for over ten years. It's about time you two tied the knot."

"Even Butch was married before you!" Brick called from not far over, taking a quick breather before continuing his shots off one of the strippers.

Boomer nodded his head in agreement, waving his index finger. "Good point. How is my sister-in-law, by the way? Still hot as ever?"

A wide grin spread from one ear to the other on Butch's excited face. "Even hotter."

"Having the baby hasn't taken its toll on Blossom's figure yet?" Boomer sounded almost stunned at the thought.

"No, oddly enough. I thought it would. But, then again, Buttercup did pretty well after her kid. She's still a knockout."

"Good point." Boomer was silent, contemplating how Bubbles could be if . . . when they had a baby of their own. He sipped his drink and changed the subject. "How is the baby? I haven't seen my nephew in a good month."

"Beck is great. Happy, healthy, and _finally_ sleeping through the night."

"Isn't four months a little late in the game to start sleeping through the night?"

Butch shrugged. "Blossom says Bianca didn't give her that much trouble before. But, that might just be the Butch Jr. in him. We didn't see anything wrong with it."

"She didn't give that much trouble," Brick said, finally jumping into the conversation. He smirked suggestively at one of the strippers before tapping her ass. "Take a break; you ladies have a drink."

The three girls giggled at his sensual tone before nodding and retreating to the kitchen. Brick made his way to his brothers, downing a shot of vodka as he walked. "Bianca was a great sleeper. Went the whole night by a month and a half."

"Blossom never told me that."

Brick couldn't help scowling at Butch. "I know my daughter. I may be divorced from her mother, but I didn't forget Bianca. I did raise her."

A tight knot formed in the pit of Butch's stomach. He was all too aware Blossom had been with Brick, long before he had been with her. Hell, they'd been sweet on each other since sixth grade. High school sweethearts after, and married at twenty, it was a wonder Butch had her at all. But, he did have her. After her divorce five years later, she'd come to him, of all people for comfort. It didn't take long for them to fall for each other, and two years later they were married. Though she no longer was betrothed to Brick, Butch couldn't help feel this pang of jealousy, and also worry. Worry that Brick would one day come for her, take her back, or worse . . . she'd go back to him. Hell, they had a six year old together. Had Brick not been stupid and let himself get caught up with his boss, Blossom would not have divorced him to begin with. The very idea of never having been with Blossom, never having had their son Beck, never having this life with her . . . it terrified Butch.

"Wait a sec," Boomer said, breaking through Butch's hazy thought process. "Aren't you and Bloss about to hit three years?"

Butch quickly did the calculations in his head and a small smile form on his perfect lips. "Yeah, three year anniversary in two weeks."

Brick nodded in understanding, eye brows rising in disbelief a tad before he took another shot and walked back to the now returned stripper. Boomer was just as stunned. "Dayum, that's a long time . . . especially for you. I never would have seen this back in high school. What's become of Townsville High's biggest player? . . . Thirty, married, and a kid of his own. Not only that, but he's married to Townsville High's most coveted prize . . . Powerpuff Leader, Blossom Utonium." Boomer's failed attempt at sounding like some sort of broadcaster only brought a smirk to Butch's face, a laugh from him.

"I know, I know. But I love this, married life is gonna be a hell of a lotta fun, Boom. Let me tell ya. Especially the make-up sex . . . damn, does that woman know how to tick me off sometimes. But it's sometimes nice to fight, when she does make up sex like _she_ does." Butch zoned off, his mind thinking through their many intense fights in the past few years, and their even more intense make up sessions.

Boomer couldn't help laughing, knowing all too well her sister was the same way. "Sounds like exciting times ahead." He sipped the last of him rum and coke before setting it on the table close by. "I should get to the hotel, I'm getting married tomorrow and . . ." he stopped short, eyes going huge, and looking as if he would be sick. "Shit . . . I'm getting married tomorrow."

Butch was in a roar of laughter. "Ha! It finally hit you, did it?" He slapped his woozy brother's shoulder, finding it hysterical that his normally milky white skin was almost as his beachy blonde hair. "And don't even think about it, man. You're crashing at our house tonight. Blossom's already decided it. She's made up the guest room so you can bunk there."

A faint flush returned to his cheeks. "Thanks, man. Let me grab my bag from the back room, and we'll head out?"

Butch watched Boomer disappear through the kitchen and into the back hall before turning to see his other brother tonguing Berserk on the couch as she straddled him, and the tight knot went from that to a full on sharp pain. He couldn't help but wonder if Brick had chosen her to shove his tongue down the throat of that stripper because she was nearly a carbon copy of his ex-wife. "We're gonna head out," Butch sad, tearing the two apart from each other.

"It's only ten," Brick said, staring down at his Rolex. "You sure you guys wanna go now?"

"Yeah, we're good. Seems like you have some more pressing things to do anyway. Thanks for letting us have the party here."

He watched Brick mutter something into her ear, and she scowled before hopping off and grabbing her coat. "Pig," she muttered before leading Brat and Brute out the door.

"What did you say to them?"

"I compared them to the Powerpuff girls. Works like a charm," he said, sounding so full of himself as he downed another shot. "I have to get to bed too I guess. Best man and all. Can't be wasted or smelling like that skank at the wedding."

Butch couldn't help feeling a bit surprised . . . and relieved. Though it had been Berserk, he couldn't help feeling insecure about the whole scenario. He'd definitely need to call different strippers when the next wedding rolled around . . . if it did. "Right, well . . . thanks again. We'll swing by to pick you up around eight. Unless you're riding in your own car."

"Nah, pick me up. I wanna see my girl before the chaos starts." Brick could see the uneasy look Butch gave him, before he clarified, "Bianca."

"Right," Butch muttered, quickly sighing to himself with relief as Boomer entered with a small suitcase and tuxedo bag in his hand. "Great, let's get out of here."

"Right-eo," he said, stepping up to his "oldest brother." "Thanks for the great bachelor party, bro. I owe you big time for this."

They fist bumped before hugging in that manly way men do. "You know it, kid."

Brick guided them out of his apartment silently, both him and Butch relieved to not have to keep up pretenses any longer.

* * *

><p>Butch strolled into the house, greeted by the warm lips of Blossom's on his, and the sweet cooing of his son. "Hey there, little man," he said, lifting the giggling Beck over his head a bit before resting him against his chest. "How was your party?"<p>

"Good," Blossom said, leading the two Ruffs into the living room. "Bubbles didn't hire any strippers, Boomer."

Despite the hypocrisy, Boomer couldn't help feeling utterly relieved. "Good, thank god."

"But we did," Butch added, keeping his voice sing-songy and cheerful as he played with his son. "Did his fever go away?"

"Yeah, it did." Blossom's narrow eyed stare turned to Butch as she crossed her arms, looking eerily like Brick had as a teenager. "You had strippers?"

"Just one or two," he admitted with a charismatic smile. "I didn't do anything. Promise. Just a few drinks. Brick kept the girls to himself really."

"No surprise," Blossom muttered. She took the yawning Beck into her arms and waved the boys off. "You guys go get cleaned up. You smell like a tequila bar. I'm going to try putting him back down."

"Okay," Butch muttered, going to kiss Beck's soft, fuzzy head of dark hair. "Goodnight, baby." He stared up at his wife, smirking as his lips went to her ear. "We'll discuss the party after, okay?"

Blossom nodded softly before disappearing up the grand staircase and out of sight. "Beautiful kid," Boomer said, staring at the space Blossom had traveled. "Blossom looks great too."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your eyes _off_ the wife. You got your own."

"Ah, not yet," Boomer teased, grabbing his stuff from the couch. "Little over seventeen more hours!"

The two brothers exchanged sarcastic banter all the way to Boomer's guest room before they parted ways. Butch stopped at the door of Beck's nursery, watching Blossom slowly put Beck back into his crib. "He asleep?" Butch whispered, stepping up beside her.

"Finally, yes. Let's pray he stays that way. He's woken up twice since I put the kids down. Bianca's asleep in her room with Haley. Bianca asked if she could stay. I told her it was fine."

"Sounds good, gives her someone to play with so _we_ can play . . ." He pulled her away from the crib and to their room next door before his hands found their way across the back of her blouse, slipping underneath.

"Nice try, buster." She smacked his hands away and pushed him to the bathroom. "You smell like you downed a whole bottle of alcohol. I am not kissing that."

"Fine, then come join me," he teased, slipping out of his jade green polo, though his offer was unnecessary. Her freshly damp hair made him realize he came just a little too late.

"I'll pass this time, but next time, babe. I'll check on the girls." He wacked her playfully with his shirt as she passed, and it brought a soft giggle from her that he took in like sweet mead. _"Yeah . . . Boomer's definitely going to love married life."_

* * *

><p>Blossom slipped into her daughter's room, sighing with relief that the girls had easily gone to sleep. Bianca was in her bed, red hair in neat little pigtails, and red bows that matched the red hearts on per pale pink pajama dress. Haley lay beside her, her short raven colored hair in a sleek little ponytail as she curled up into her cousin. It was a rather adorable scene that Blossom couldn't help wanting to "awh" at.<p>

Silently, she floated up to the bed, careful to not bump into anything, and pulled the covers up to their shoulders as she tucked them in before disappearing out of the room. Quickly, she snuck one last peak at Beck as she disappeared into her room, Butch now sitting at the edge of their bed in nothing but a pair of navy sweats, towel drying his short black hair. "Hey baby," he greeted her.

She said nothing to his remark, merely walking to him, arms crossed as she said, "So . . . strippers huh?"

He let loose an embarrassed sounding chuckle. "It's not like we did anything. It was a bachelor party, what did you expect?" His arms wrapped around her waist as she stood before him. Carefully, Butch pulled her as close as she could come without knocking them back. "It was just a party, and nothing happened, promise. Like you didn't consider having someone there for Bubbles."

"Buttercup did, actually. But Bubbles was deadest against it. Felt like it was betraying Boomer."

"Damn, you girls really are faithful. You're making me feel guilty here!"

Her hands cupped his face, forehead to forehead now. "You should be."

"I'm sorry," he murmured, practically willing her lips to his. And without effort, they made contact, lips locking together as if they'd never part.

He couldn't think about anything except the sweet taste of her cherry Chap Stick, and mint tooth paste. The warmth that radiated off her was like his own personal sun. And her lips were smooth and like magnets for him. He couldn't pull away, despite his desperate need for air.

To his dismay, Blossom forced their part, pulling back to look at him. "Did you hire those Powerpunks again? You know I hate those girls. They're evil."

"Hey, I dated Brute for almost six months."

"All the more reason to not have her as your stripper!"

Butch pulled her lips to his once more, silencing her. "You worry too much, Blossom." Like nothing, he flipped her onto the bed, propping himself on top of her slender figure. "You need to relax, baby."

Without a fight, his lips traveled from her lips, across her jaw, down her neck, and stopped at the lining of her blouse. His fingers slipped through the fabric, and her buttons practically undid themselves as his lips kissed her collarbone. He couldn't get over how stunning his wife was, and he wanted her more than he had in his entire life. Like any married couple, they lost themselves in the heat of the romance and showed their love for each other in the best way they knew how. . . .


	2. Chapter 2

The phone rang early the next morning, pulling the blissful couple out of a deep, sound sleep. "Mmm," Blossom murmured as she winced at the sudden brightness of morning's light. "Is that the phone?"

Butch shrugged from beside her, his hand around her shoulder as she hugged him in their sleep. "You're phone, you get it."

With a shut eyed scowl, she shifted under the sheets, struggling to open her eyes and find the cordless phone. "Hello?" she said sleepily.

"_BLOSSOM! I'M GETTING MARRIED IN SIX HOURS!"_ Bubbles screamed through the phone. "_Get down here and help me get ready! Buttercup is already on her way over to pick you and the kids up! Come on, come on! I am dying of a panic attack here!"_

"That's nice, "she muttered, unaware as to what she was saying. "Sounds good. Goodbye . . ." and she hung up on the objecting Bubbles.

"What was it?" Butch slurred, covering his eyes with his forearm.

"Mmm," she said, curling back into Butch's embrace. "Bubbles is getting married in six hours."

"Ah," he said, slipping back into his sleeping state.

As if reality hit them like a smack in the face, and both bolted up in the bed. "Shit! We're late!" Blossom stuttered, quickly wrapping up in a bed sheet and grabbing her clothes mid-sprint. "Get the kids ready! Buttercup's on her way to pick me and the girls up."

Butch struggled to slip back into his sweats as hopped for the door. He swung it open, nearly running smack into Boomer who stood with Beck cradled in one hand and Bianca dressed beside him. "Looking for something?" he said, gesturing to the children. "Thought you might have been a little tired after last night, so I thought I'd help out."

Blossom stared at him, still tangled up in her sheet, and face red as a tomato. "Uh, thanks Boomer. Butch, help him get ready! He's getting married in six hours! I'm going to jump in the shower."

Butch was already way ahead of his wife. Bianca was scooped up in his arms, Beck in Boomer's arms as he followed behind them. "Where is Haley?"

"Right here," Buttercup said, startling both Ruffs, but sending the baby into giggles as he smiled at his aunt. She had black skinny jeans and a green skull tee, with Haley on her hip. "Was I interrupting something?"

"Not anymore," he muttered, thinking over their glorious night and the wife he _should _have been showering with. "We got up late. The kids are ready, but Blossom will be a few minutes."

"Uh-huh. . ." She set Haley on her feet and let her run off with Bianca before taking the drooling Beck into her arms. "How was Haley last night? No trouble? Mitch and I were worried she would be a little difficult."

"My niece never is trouble," Butch replied, slipping a shirt on that he'd grabbed from the guest bathroom just beside them. "Can you get them in the car so Boom and I can start getting ready? Knowing Blossom, she'll be out in about five minutes, make-up done and everything."

Buttercup couldn't help nodding as she laughed. "Yeah, that she will be. Okay, will do." She turned her attention to the giggling baby in her embrace and said in a childish sing-song voice, "You weady to go? Who's going to be the cutest ring-bearer ever? You!" The tone of her voice only added to the laughter of Beck as she and the girls left the house.

Boomer patted Butch's shoulder as he struggled to fight through the hangover headache. "Looks like you had a better Bachelor Party then _I_ did. I'll get you coffee, you jump in the shower. I've got a wedding to get ready for."

Mindlessly, Butch simply complied, only to run into a rushing Blossom, dress bags and a tote bag in hand. "I'm leaving you boys to fend for yourselves now. I'm so late. Bubbles is going to kill me. It's going to be cruel and sadistic, I can feel it already." She forcefully, but passionately, kissed her husband before running out the door. "See you boys at the church!"

"Later, babe!" Butch called as he strolled into the bathroom, the sound of his own voice giving his headache a reason to go into overdrive. Boy this was going to be an exceptionally long day.

"You are so late!" Bubbles snapped from the door of Buttercup's Clarksville, NC house, a gift given to her from her boyfriend Mitch when he found out she was pregnant with their child. Since then, the couple has been living with their daughter in this house.

"Relax, Bubs," Buttercup said as she watched Blossom unfasten Beck's car seat, Haley's small hand in hers as she stood beside her mother.

"My fault, I know. Butch and I didn't get to bed until late."

The blue Puff rolled her eyes and groaned, her arms flying into he air as she stormed into the house with her sisters. "You decide to go at it the night before my wedding? Did you not think to get control of your hormones for _one night_ before you ended up sleeping late? This is the day before my wedding and I am freaking out!" she sat on the sage Devon sofa and began to hyperventilate. "I need my logical, calm sister to make sure I don't stop breathing!"

After having set Beck into the play pen, Blossom knelt beside her gasping sister, gripping her tense shoulders and forcing her gaze to lock on her. "Bubbles, Bubbles, relax! Breathe . . ."

Her sister took three slow breaths, eyes closed to focus on the sound, and signed in a small form of contentment. "Okay," she murmured.

"Now think about Boomer, how much you love him and all the exciting times you'll have together."

Her eyes still closed, easily able to picture such a wonderful time in her head. The very idea made a grin spread across her face and she was able to open her eyes, a new sparkle evident in them. "Thanks, Blossom. See? I would be dying of hyperventilation right now had I not had you there to calm me!"

Blossom's innocent giggle filled the air as her sister hugged her. "You're welcome, Bubbles. Come on, let's go get you ready for a spectacular wedding."

Bubbles nodded eagerly and led her eldest sister upstairs, quickly followed by Buttercup after the girls were set in front of the television.

"Wait for me! I want to help!" she called after them, her excitement taking all menace out of her temper at they went to do the whole wedding day routine with glee.

* * *

><p>"Bubbles," Blossom muttered breathlessly, taking a step back to look at the work of art that was her youngest sister. "You look stunning!"<p>

Bubbles stood from the tall chair and examined herself in the full length mirror not far from where they stood. The brescia organza and tulle partnered splendidly in the ruched fit dress she wore. It flared with asymmetrical release into lavish layers of raw cut edges. Embellished corded lace and hand sewn flowers featuring Swarovski crystals adorn her hip and complete the look, also finishing with corset closure.

There was not a speck of blue to speak of. Not even in her makeup, which was a silver and black shadowy look, outlined with a thin line of black eye-liner and pale pink lips. No blush was necessary, for her milky cheeks were stuck in a permanent state of pink from her endless blushing with nervousness for the coming afternoon.

Blossom came around, carefully putting the veil on without ruining her hair. Bubbles perfect medium length blonde hair was now pulled over to one side and pinned against her head, giving her a very elegant hairstyle that looked utterly stunning with the shoulder length, layered, lace edged veil.

As Blossom took a step back, the full weight of her extravagance finally hit Bubbles, and she was stuck in a state of absolute shock. She couldn't even begin to comprehend how Blossom had made her so beautiful in a short four hours. Now fully dressed in her wedding gown, make up done, hair done, and every little detail completed, it felt as if the weight of the world had fallen upon her shoulders.

"This is it . . ." she murmured to herself. "I'm really getting married."

"Of course you are," Blossom replied with a little giggle, adjusting her veil edge just a tad. "You've been dating him for, what, ten years at least? Even I've gotten married and divorced before you. In all honesty, the Professor thought _you'd_ be the first to get married."

"Talking about me?" the Professor teased, chiming in as he poked his head into the propped open door of Buttercup's master bath. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Bubbles' head whipped to the side, and she shrilled like she had as a child, throwing her arms around her father. "Daddy!"

The Professor was on the brink of tears as he looked over his "youngest" daughter, taking in the full extent of her wedding ensemble. "You look so lovely, Bubbles. The most adorable bride I've ever seen."

"Hey!" Blossom cut in with a scowl. "I thought I'd been the most adorable."

"Shush, this is Bubbles' day." The Professor laughed at the brief glare from Blossom before kissing her forehead. "I'm kidding, sweetheart. You were both equally beautiful."

"Thanks, I think," the two harmonized.

Bubbles eyed the small velvet box in her father's hand. It looked about the size of a Big Mac box, covered in a midnight blue felt that Bubbles instantly recognized. "Is that . . ."

Blossom's smile spread into an all-out grin. "Grandma Utonium's sapphire necklace," she answered for the Professor. "Bubbles has wanted that since she was six years old when she found it in the attic."

"That it is." The Professor took it out of the box with a slow, hesitant hand, not wanting to damage it in any way. "I saved this specifically for Bubbles' wedding. This is your something old and something blue. I wasn't entirely positive about the something new and something borrowed."

"I've got that covered," Angela Keane said, stepping into the room with a small object in her hand. She froze midstep, taking in Bubbles magnificence. "Oh, sweetie, you look absolutely beautiful."

The pink on Bubbles' cheeks grew with each compliment. "Thanks, mom. You look amazing as well!"

Angela giggled as she stared down at the dress she wore. An asymmetrical neckline with cap sleeves, beaded applique at shoulder and sash overlay on skirt. "Thank you, dear. Now, about the something borrowed and something new." She stared down at the blue butterfly hair pin enclosed in her hands. "This was my mother's. She passed it to me and I plan to leave this to you when I die, but I think it's the perfect thing to let you borrow for now."

Blossom took the clip from her stepmother's hand, and carefully put it at the back of Bubbles' hair, where it created almost a pony tail on the side of her head. "What about the something new?" she asked as Blossom put it in.

"It's old to me, new to you."

Bubbles laughed at her mother's simplistic way of putting things. Blossom giggled with her before patting her sister's shoulder and smiling, "I am going to head out to the church, be certain Buttercup has everything under control before the ceremony. Will you be alright riding to the ceremony with Angela and the Professor?"

As much as Bubbles ached to have her sister with her, for both emotional and physical support (for she felt ready to simply collapse) she nodded in understanding. "Of course, just make sure my wedding is as perfect as everything else you do usually is. Okay?"

Blossom smiling warmly. "Of course."

With one brief kiss to everyone, and a tight hug to the bride, Blossom sauntered out of the bathroom and walked out the door (grabbing her purse as she left).

* * *

><p>The sweet smell of roses and dozens of other pastel colored flowers filled the Church, their intense odors growing more prominent as the day dragged on. The brilliant marble architecture of the church looked exceptionally stunning with dozens of ivory ribbons going from support beam to another, and matching vases held flowers at each pew edge. The alter itself was dressed in a white linen cloth, with white roses in gold painted vases on either side.<p>

"Buttercup," Blossom said as she walked into the church. "This place is stunning!"

Whirling around at the sound of her sister's voice, Buttercup couldn't help blushing as Blossom approached her, eyes glued to the masterpiece that was the church. "Thanks, I think we did good. Think Bubbles is going to like it?"

"She's going to die!"

"I hope that's completely wrong," Boomer's voice said, startling the two Puffs. "That would be really unfortunate for me. I was hoping to

marry her, not bury her."

Boomer stood in there in his Ralph Lauren three-button notch lapel jacket, the suit sitting nicely on top of his black flat front pants. Contrasting against his white shirt was his Bella Luna Horizon vest, the blue making him look sharp and clean cut, especially with the euro tie he was sporting. A small white pocket silk sat on his right chest pocket and he was perfect for his wedding cay. Black/Silver Stud & Cufflink Set

Brick stood beside him, shifting his gaze from the church to his ex-wife before him. His eyes were locked on the iridescent strapless gown melon colored gown she wore, specifically on her sweetheart bust,. Though, his eyes slid down her figure, from the rosettes on center front to her shirred bodice. He stared over at Buttercup, who wore the same thing (though in a kiwi color), and fought back a frown. Something about the way Blossom wore it, it looked ten times better to him on Blossom than Buttercup. But he refused to be so rude to this ex sister in law, er, still sister in law.

While struggling not to say anything to Brick's staring, Blossom had to admit to herself that she was struggling not to watch him as well. He had a similar jacket to Boomer, though he wore wool pleated pants. His vest was darker, a Bella Luna cherry red vest with a dark tinted tie. It fit him snug in all the right places, and she could remember exactly why she'd fallen for him … after all, he was one of the sexiest men in Townsville, as well as hottest guy in Townsville High back in high school.

Brick smirked when she met his gaze, but she forced herself to return eye contact to Boomer. "So are you excited? Just a few more hours!"

Boomer blew out an exaggerated breath, his hands going to his face. "I'm freakin' out! This is just so…"

"Overwhelming," the Reds said in eerie harmony, exchanging faint smiles before turning away from each other.

"I'm going to go get the girls," Brick said, patting his brother's shoulder before disappearing out the front door.

"Where _are_ the kids," Blossom asked of her sister.

"Butch took them to the ice cream shop down the street." She could see the brief nervousness that arose in her sister, and she shook her head. "No, Butch is not going to let them dirty their dresses. Relax, woman. Butch is a big boy now."

"I beg to differ," Boomer retorted under his breath, but Buttercup merely smacked his arm. "What, I didn't say anything!"

She shot him a dark glare, turning to make some final adjustments to the flowers before the ceremony. "An hour and a half left…"

* * *

><p>Pachelbel's Canon and Gigue in D Major started to play, and the entire church turned to the brides maids walk in. First was Buttercup, side by side with Brick (the best man and maid of honor). They were arm in arm, in a respectful manner of course.<p>

It was at about two thirds down the aisle, Haley slowly walked down the aisle. She sported Taffeta flower girl Dress with Velour jacket, making her look both utterly adorable to the audience, but nearly perfect. Her medium length brown hair was made into soft curls, pinned half up/ half down. Her milky cheeks were flushed her from embarrassed blush, eyes locked on the flower petals she'd been dressing the floor with as she strolled.

Just as it had gone with her mother, when Haley reached two thirds down the aisle, Blossom rounded the corner from the foyer into the church, a cooing baby Beck in her arms. He was perched on her right forearm, back against his mother's chest; while her left arm held him back (preventing him from falling forward). Everyone gossiped about how delightful he appeared in his suit. An allover plaid, long sleeves shirt, and a button closure at cuffs vest, stripes on front. Black pants were a little long for this giggling four month old, and were rolled a few times, revealing shoes that were almost identical to his uncle Brick's. Add the blue plaid clip-on tie, and Beck was certainly the best dressed male in the church.

Blossom walked down, giving Brick a brief smile, as well as Buttercup, before turning right and taking a seat in the first seat on Boomer's side. Butch was already settled besides her, looking smashing in his Calvin Klein two-button shadow stripe notch lapel jacket, point collar Bella Luna platinum vest, and euro tie. Bianca sat on his lap, legs draped to the left, watching her mother settle beside them. Bianca sported a sleeveless ruched bodice with pleated skirt, a contrast ribbon at waist with bow and jewel detail black. Her long dark auburn hair was curled softly, and put up into a casual up do that looked elegant yet playful, perfect for a child.

Butch flashed a pearly white smile at his wife as Beck was settled onto her lap, and leaned in to press his lips ever so lightly against her pink ones. He wasn't oblivious to the faint twinge of irritation that arose in his magma eyed brother not far away, but he ignored it and turned to watch what transpired next.

After having been the last one (no real brides maids or grooms men besides the obvious), the song morphed into something else. Wagner's Bridal Chorus; the tune brought everyone to their feet, eyes locked on the shadow of the bride approaching.

Boomer shut his eyes, breathing shallow breaths as he waited for the clicking of his love's heels on the marble floor. It wasn't long before the sound reached his ears, and he allowed himself to look upon the marvel that was Bubbles. It was safe to say that he was breath taken by the woman before him. Bubbles was practically aglow with radiance, and Boomer was in an absolute state of awestruck silence. Though, he certainly wasn't the only one. The entire room was captivated by the bride. Little paid attention to the fact the Professor was on near brink of crying as he walked his youngest child down the aisle.

The priest smiled at the young bride as she settled herself beside her soon to be husband, kissing her father's cheek once before they parted ways. "We gathered together here in the presence of friends and family to celebrate the love which Bubbles Utonium and Boomer Jojo have for each other, to give social recognition to their decision to commit their lives and accept each other completely, to learn how to help and understand each other, to build a family, and together, to travel through life. If any of you has anything to say that might change their minds… they don't want to hear it. However, they do want to hear from you, that you will always be their friends, and will always support and encourage them as they discover the commitment and dedication needed to make marriage work. And that is why you are here today."

He turned his attention to Bubbles, whose gaze was locked on Boomer's with every ounce of love and desire for him she ever felt was visible in her expression. "Bubbles, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others keep thee only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

There was no hesitation in this young bride's voice when she nodded and said with conviction, "I will."

"Please repeat after me… 'Today in presence of God, family and friends, I pledge to join my life with yours'"

She turned the slightest bit to Boomer, eyes locking with his cobalt blue ones. "Today in presence of God, family and friends, I pledge to join my life with yours."

"With God's help I promise to submit, respect, support and encourage you through all that life has to offer."

She didn't falter in the slightest bit as she continued to repeat after the priest. "With God's help I promise to submit, respect, support and encourage you through all that life has to offer."

"I promise to stand by you through both good and bad times, in happiness and sorrow, come riches or poverty. You are God's beautiful gift to me and I will cherish you all my life."

Taking his hand into hers, she caressed it the slightest bit as she murmured, "I promise to stand by you through both good and bad times, in happiness and sorrow, come riches or poverty. You are God's beautiful gift to me and I will cherish you all my life!"

The minister couldn't help smiling at the look that the Blues exchanged, the sniffles starting to come from different parts of the church. "In the Bible, Paul wrote beautifully about the power of love in his 1st book of letters to the Corinthians, Chapter 13. _'If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal. And if I have prophetic powers, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give away all I have, and if I deliver my body to be burned, but have not love, I gain nothing. Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends; as for prophecies, they will pass away; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will pass away. For our knowledge is imperfect and our prophecy is imperfect; but when the perfect comes, the imperfect will pass away. When I was a child, I spoke like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child; when I became a man, I gave up childish ways. For now we see in a mirror dimly, but then face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall understand fully, even as I have been fully understood. So faith, hope, love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love.'"_

This time, the minister focused on Boomer, an equally huge smile on his face as he stared as his girlfriend. "Genesis 2: 22 says, _'the LORD God made a woman from the rib He had taken out of the man, and he brought her to the man." The woman who stands by your side is going to be your wife. She will look to you for unconditional love, support and comfort. You must always hold her very close to your heart._' Repeat after me . . . You are the one God has specially handpicked to be my beloved wife. I promise to nourish you mentally and physically."

"You are the one God has specially handpicked to be my beloved wife. I promise to nourish you mentally and physically."

"According to God's instructions, I pledge to leave my father and mother and cleave with you in every aspect of life. After the Lord, you will have the first place in my heart, till I breathe my last. "

A small smirk formed on the Ruff's face at the mention of father and mother, the priest having no idea they were one in the same with this groom. "According to God's instructions, I pledge to leave my father and mother and cleave with you in every aspect of life. After the Lord, you will have the first place in my heart, till I breathe my last."

There was a brief moment of silence as the minister flipped through the Bible to another specific page. To Boomer, he said, "Since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent." Such an order was unnecessary for these two, having already had hands joined since she walked in. "Do you take Bubbles to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?

Bubbles glanced up at her love, the sparkle in his eyes encouraging the words to practically roll off his tongue. "I do."

The minister turned to Bubbles, continuing suit with the bride. "Do you take Boomer to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?

There was not a moment's pause from this woman, hardly a chance to blink after the minster finished before she murmured, "I do."

"Do we have the rings?"

The entire audience watched Blossom take the rings from the box Beck had been cradling in his hands, passing it to the Best Man. Silently, the couple watched Brick retrieve the rings from the box, slipping them into Boomer's quivering hand.

The minister watched as Boomer handed Bubbles ring to her, both glancing up at him to continue. "The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Boomer and Bubbles exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken and to love each other unconditionally. May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the symbol of your love and fidelity.

After a brief nod, Boomer took Bubbles wedding ring and place it on her finger, repeating after the minister as he did so.

"Repeat after me, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'

"With this ring, I thee wed."

'''I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.'"

Bubbles grinned hugely as the ring found its rightful place on her ring finger, his promises only adding to her excitement. "I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you."

"All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."

"All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you…"

Boomer flashed Bubbles a brilliant smile, letting the priest let her follow suit. "Bubbles, repeat after me. '_With this ring I thee wed.'_

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said.

'''I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.'"

The band slipped onto Boomer's ring finger without effort, his gentle gaze encouraging her to continue. "I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you."

"All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."

"All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you…" _I love you_ she mouthed to him discretely.

"_I love you too,"_ he murmured back.

"Bubbles and Boomer, you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

An inconceivable amount of cheers and sobs of joy arose as the lips of these Blues found each other, sharing their first kiss as husband and wife. It felt as if an eternity had passed, and the two lost themselves in the passionate, but chaste kiss. When a need for air forced their part, the Blues stared out at the cheering audience, the minister said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jojo."

The cheers started up once more, and Mendelssohn's wedding march started up, urging the couple to make their departure from the church, hand in hand. It was their first steps as husband and wife, first moments as one… a first of many.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was incredibly underdone. But I'm not a wedding planner. This was utterly difficult for me to do. Oh well. I hope you liked this! Hope you guys tune in for the reception! :D **


End file.
